Ed, Edd n Eddy Fanon Wiki
Welcome to Ed, Edd n Eddy Fanon Wiki The Ed, Edd n Eddy Fanon Wiki is an open source encyclopedia dedicated to housing fanfiction about the Cartoon Network series Ed, Edd n Eddy. To start writing fanfiction, type in the name of your fanfic in the box below. News In One Episode of Ed Edd n Eddy,( you Ed Here) Eddy was Trying to keep a secret (you find it out at like the Very End) of his mddle name,Skipper the Kids soon found out from Kevin after He Found Eddy's Wallit. Of course it was empty! Edd Soon Spilled His middle name To Eddy, (marien) suddenly all of the Cul-da-sac Kids, Came Back out side To Laugh not only Eddy But Edd! The Episode Ended momentarily (Ed's Middle Name Was never Revealed) though We Have found out it is Horus Thats right Horus! your ed here the Show starts out as a scam about wacks replicas looking like the eds. Kevin leaves the seen to discover a wallit that doesn't have money but eddys I.D. its Eddy's wallit! Eddy rushes over to collect the money but leaves when He finds out there aren't any riches. Kevin shows eddy that its his wallit (look closley at the I.D. Card it said that eddy is 12 Years old) Kevin blurts out Eddys middle name........SKIPPER!..........His middle Name, Eddy begs and pleads at kevin to not let him tell everyone his name! Kevin uses Eddy's advantage of doing any thing He Wants then, Asks For a Soda from there Skam funds! Eddy Yells "No Way!" so Kevin yells out to Rolf and Eddy covers Kevins mouth. Rolf looks over and Yells "Hello no Rain today Yes?" so Eddy agrees to get Him A soda, While the Kids are playing around with there wacks figurenes, Eddy Grabs there funds and then Runs the Store to get a Soda Before Edd notices what is going on, Eddy comes back with Kevins Soda, then grabs pushes and throws eveyone out of the Scam Area!!! He Takes Edd and Ed to his house to play X's and O's, Edd Gets suspicas and Asks Eddy What is going on, eddy Runs out the door before he could answer. Eddy looks for Kevin, finds him talking to jimmy and sarah, then butts in to there conversation. But Apperantly it was about how Eddy Loves Jimmy's Style of Everything. Eddy runs Back to his House to put on Jimmy's Style of Clothes (Including His retainer) He Runs back to Kevin only to find an Empty Bike Seat! Eddy looks Around then notices He Talking to Nazz! He runs over to tell Nazz that there "All Lies" He soon finds out that There Talking About somthing Else (But its Never Revealed What they Were Talking about) Kevin states that He Has A secret to Nazz then Tells eddy to Act like a Seal, And then He Made Blow horns with his mouth and Eat an Entire fish WHOLE! Kevin Fires a Water gun at Well (CENSORED) Kevin tells Eddy that the Bathroom is NearBy Edd Yells to Eddy that his Father Needs Him...........But the father thing Was an Excuse that he needed to Get Eddy With Kevin Yells to Eddy to Come Back but then talks to him for a few Seconds then Eddy comes over to KISS EDD! The Kids Laugh then Start Making Rimes that Sound like Skipper! Eddy Finds out Kevin told and Yelled at Kevin Stating that He promised He wouldn't Tell, Kevin Road off on his Bike. Edd Came over to Eddy While he Was Down, so to Make Him Feel Better He Told Him His middle name to make him Feel Better, soon the kids came back out to make fun of eddy and Edd Then the episode ended. Category:Browse